The Nerd in Chess Club
by Hikarilightz
Summary: Highschool AU. In this story: Sam wants to die in a hole, Dean is Batman, Kevin likes his rice, Chuck is sassy, and Castiel doesn't know what to do with his feelings. Also, prepare for a cheesy ending because reasons.


A/N: _I really wanted to write a highschool fic for a long time now and I wanted to make it fluffy. (Too much angst in this world. We need fluff.)_

_I started to write this in august. derp. I would fail as an author. It was not betaed, so all mistakes are mine. :d (please don't kill me. ;A;)_

_Thanks for choosing this story to read, guise. ;u;_

_(And i didn't know what to rate this so i just did T for safety. It's probably a K+ though..)_

* * *

_The Nerd in Chess Club._

It was such an innocent and normal day for Dean Winchester.

He drove to school in his Baby (the Impala) with Sam, (which was so much better than those ugly yellow school buses) with Led Zeppelin blasting through the speakers early in the morning.

He tried to pay attention in math class for 20 seconds but ended up flirting with the girls around him, winking for their attention and smiling at them suggestively. Unfortunately for him, he got hit on the head with a ruler by Mr. Adler (twice) and almost got detention for distracting the people (even boys) around him. He hated Mr. Adler, _So damn much_.

He bothered his little brother, Sammy, at least five times today (which is a pretty good number) by messing up his floppy hair, calling him 'Samantha', and by yelling His name across the hallway through the wave of bustling highschoolers. Oh yes, Dean loved to make his little freshman brother embarrassed.

His day ended with finishing track practice, placing 3rd for 3000 meters—which is pretty awesome. Endurance running made his muscles ache, and his body sweaty, but he quite enjoyed running. He preferred individual sports instead of teamwork sports because he knows that it's full of douchebags. There was at least that one kid every fucking year. Thank God he decided to quit football there were so many idiot douchebags.

After he took a quick cold shower to cool himself off, he called Sam afterwards. It took him four rings for him to pick up.

"Where are you? You're not in the library."

"Dean, I told you I was going to Chess club today," Sam sighs. "And you totally broke the intense moment of my game. You suck."

Dean could practically feel Sammy's bitchface through the phone. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Samantha. I'll pick you up from your date soon."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean walked to the third floor, into the A wing of the hallways. He went in the classroom: A303, and the class was so quiet that only the ticking of the clock could be heard. Weren't clubs supposed to be loud or at least interactive? There were around 7 games of chess being played right now. Sam was in the far corner facing dean, playing with a teen that has unruly, messy, dark hair.

Sam had both hands under his chin, and was frowning at the chess board. Dean had never seen Sam concentrate that hard. (Well, besides finals. But everyone goes into study-mode, caffeine-mode or IDGAF mode.)

The bedhead kid moved a piece and said quietly, "Checkmate".

"Oh my God. Is it impossible to beat you or something? You're like a chess God," Sam threw his hands in the air.

"I practice a lot but I don't think I'm godly at chess," the teen replied very softly, not wanting to disturb the other games.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled his name across the room and succeeded in getting his attention. "Hurry up, I'm freaking starving. Mom said she was making pie for desert too!"

Dean received many irritated 'Shhs' from the chess geeks and a special bitchface from Sam. Ah, how it feels to be loved.

"Dean, I'm not blind you know. I knew you were there. And my name is Sam. Just Sam," he puffed out and slung his backpack on his shoulder.

"Let's just g-" Dean's heart jumped in surprise and the words slowly died on his tongue.

The bedhead kid stood up from his chair smoothly, without making a screech and turned around to face Dean and Sam.

He was a beautiful kid. The boy had pale skin, and it looked so smooth, like polished marble. He was wearing a sky blue polo shirt that made his pretty blue eyes stand out even more. And God bless his delicious lips. They were slightly chapped but had a soft pink color. Those lips were perfect for Dean's-

"I'm sorry you had to wait, Dean. I'll be more aware of the time next week."

Oh sweet Jesus, that voice.

"Oh, it's fine," he chuckled out. "You can have all the time you want. I'll just wait for you to finish." Dean winked rather flirtatiously at the teen. "So… blue-eyes. What's your na- ow! What the hell, Sammy!" Dean flinched away from Sam when he felt his arm pinched hard.

"Stop checking out Castiel! You're making him feel awkward!"

"Well you never told me you have a hot nerd in chess club! The chances are—I'm going to flirt with him! You know I'm Bi!"

"_Shhh!_" Kevin Tran, a freshman Asian kid, shushed Dean.

Well then.

"Just please don't flirt with him," Sam lets out a groan, already expecting Dean's answer.

"It's a little too late for that, Sammy."

"Ahem. Please be aware that I am still here; along with fourteen other teenagers."

Both Winchesters turned around and Castiel was standing there, with his arms crossed across his chest and a blush rising to his cheeks. Sam is embarrassed, desperately wanting to die in a hole while Dean enjoyed Castiel's attention on him.

"Dean. We're leaving now," Sam grounds out the words. "I'm _so_ sorry Cas. I'll make sure my brother doesn't step into this room again. I'll see you in math class tomorrow!"

"I'll see you soon, Cas," said Dean in a confident tone.

Oh yes, Dean was quite interested in chess club now. He was going to google 'How to play chess' tonight.

* * *

"Hello, Sam."

"Hey, Cas."

The starting bell for 3rd period rang and the (highly intelligent) freshmen were starting to prepare for their Algebra 2 class. Sam and Castiel were one of the first people to arrive and they were talking to each other in soft voices.

"I hope Dean hasn't been harassing you," Sam rolled his eyes. "I tried to maneuver his interest in you but dude, he just _won't let you go_. He can be so embarrassing sometimes…" Sam got the heavy text book out from his bag and flipped to the page where homework was assigned for last night. "He even googled, wikied, _and_ youtubed on 'how to play chess'—which is a lot for Dean!"

"It's fine, Sam," Castiel reassured him. "But, I didn't expect Dean to be so… _forward_. I am fully aware of Dean's attraction towards me but he should know that I do not find interest in men."

"I told dean that you weren't gay and he said, 'Trust me, Sammy, my 'gaydar' never fails' then he nudged me in the ribs," Sam sighs dramatically as he shook his head.

Castiel nodded in understanding and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure Dean will lose his interest in me soon. I'm just a boring freshman."

The late bell rang and Mr. Shurley rearranged his glasses then started to go over the homework.

Castiel thought his day would go normally like every other day, but he was _so_ wrong.

* * *

It was the third wave for lunch which meant lunch time for Castiel. He went to his locker (that was on the blasted third floor in a corner) to retrieve his lunch. Certain classes were still going on that floor so he walked in slow, quiet steps.

-Until he heard footsteps behind him.

Now, Castiel is not scared of anything (except for getting B's in classes). He's a black belt in Tae-Kwon-Do, he has amazing endurance, has the IQ of 124, and is adept in handling knives and daggers (He's quite the BAMF nerd). But when he turned around, the hallway was empty, excluding a few abandoned pencils and papers lying around.

He thought he must have misheard the footsteps and turned back, only to find himself face-to-face (well, neck-to-face.) with Dean Winchester.

Cas squeaked in surprise and his blood was thundering through his veins. He _knew_ he was blushing furiously.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean greeted him casually, not even bothering to hide the amused smirk on his lips. "Did you miss me?"

"I didn't miss you at _all_," Cas huffed out, trying to find his composure again. "You do know that I'm not interested in men, correct?"

Dean scoffed and waved a hand. "Oh Cas, Cas, Cas. When I was a freshman just like you, I was confused about my sexuality. It was weird, y'know? Liking dicks and boobs at the same time. It confused the hell out of me," Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "But four-ish years have passed and I know now that I'm Bi. What a beautiful story."

Castiel cocked his head and looked at Dean as if he was speaking another language. "Dean. I already told you that I have no interest in men. And that was not a beautif-"

"Here's your lunch," Dean cut him off.

Castiel stared at his paper bag lunch with widened eyes. He never told anyone his locker combination; not even to Sam, his best friend. Dean knowing his locker combination was frankly, a little _scary_.

"H-how did you…?"

"Because I'm Batman," the senior smirked and patted Castiel's head. "I'll see you soon, Cas," dean casually said, before he winked at him and sauntered off.

Castiel stood there staring at his lunch in disbelief. It was at that moment when he realized that this was just the beginning of Dean Winchester.

* * *

"Are you Castiel's sister, Anna?" Dean leaned against the lockers, trying to start up a conversation with the red-headed sophomore. "I'm Dean Winchester and I need some info about your brother, Cas."

Anna closed her locker and gave Dean her full attention. "I know who you are, Dean. You got quite the reputation around here so it's almost impossible _not_ to know you," said Anna, as she tucked some red hair under her ear. "But just because you're well known, that doesn't mean I'll spill Cas' secrets just for you. I mean no offense, you're pretty hot and all, but family comes first."

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you tell me Cas' secret that 'isn't so secretive'."

Anna stared at Dean for a little longer and cocked her head. (Was that a Novak family thing?) "Why are you so interested in my brother all of a sudden? You're not a crazy stalker, are you…?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she buttoned up her jean jacket.

Dean shrugged, unaffected by her look. "I just like him."

Anna failed to hide her surprise in her eyes, "I never knew you were bi…"

"Well, now you know," Dean shrugged again. "So about that secret…"

* * *

So far, Castiel's Tuesday was going smoothly. He got an A+ on his surprise math quiz, he got a free period for biology class (since his lame teacher was nowhere to be found), and he didn't see a glimpse of 'Dean-ness' so far. But really, he spoke too soon.

It was lunch time when it happened.

Castiel walked up to the third floor, without managing to bump into Dean. He went to the corner of the hallway and opened his locker.

There were a bunch of pictures of K-pop boy bands that he secretly loved and adored that were stuck on the inside of his locker with brand new _pink _magnets. There was also a light blue sticky-note that said, '_Two more days till Chess Club, Cas! ;)'. _ Castiel slowly backed away, dry-heaved, kicked his locker and ran away like a madman on fire. (He got many odd stares from people that day.)

He starved lunch that day and tried to come up 100 ways to kill Dean Winchester. No one, not even Sam dared to approach the freshman. Needless to say, poor Kevin was scared out of his wits and ate his rice in the corner of the table.

* * *

"Gabriel?"

"Hey little bro! Long time no talk!"

"What would you do if an annoying person tried to show feelings of attraction to you?"

"Er…what? Is little Cassy becoming a man?" Gabriel chuckled through the phone. "I can't believe someone likes you!"

"What if I want to painfully kill that person in 100 ways?"

"And why would you like to kill that person in 100 ways? Who is this mysterious creature we're talking about anyways?"

"It's Dean Winchester," Castiel gravely sighed out.

"No, way… Deano likes you?" There was a screech of laughter coming from Gabriel. Castiel counted the seconds and his laugh lasted for almost a minute.

"I don't see what's so amusing. Dean is a rambunctious, cocky, annoying, loud, handso—" Castiel quickly shut his mouth.

"…Were you going to say that Dean is handsome?"

"N-no!"

"Obviously a lie, bro."

"Gabriel. I am not interested in men! You know that!"

"Says the one that likes K-pop boy bands," Gabriel scoffed and Castiel knew he was rolling his eyes. A small blush rose up to his cheeks. Seriously, did _everyone_ know about that secret?

"I-it's their songs! I swear! Their music is catchy!"

"Uh-huh. Right. Just do what you want but remember that you didn't give girls a chance too. You never dated anyone. _Ever_."

"…"

"Anyways, a dorm party is starting in 10 minutes and I desperately need to buy some candy. But really—just give Deano a chance; he's a cool guy! I'll talk to you later bro!"

The youngest Novak pressed the end button then threw the phone on his bed. He groaned when it bounced and fell on the soft, emerald green mat. Just like Dean's ey—Clearly, the Lord was testing him.

* * *

"Dean."

"What, Sammy."

"I know what you're doing to Cas."

Dean turned to his right and stared at Sam. It was Wednesday and Dean finished his track practice at 5:00pm. They were currently driving home in Dean's beloved car, Baby, the 1976, black Chevy Impala. "So, what about it?"

The street light turned green and Dean shifted his eyes on the road. (He doesn't want to die today.) He could still see Sammy's bitchface from his peripheral.

"What about it? Oh my God, Dean, you're being _ridiculous_. When someone doesn't want to be with you, you peacefully _leave_ them alone like a normal person would! And you totally ignored Cas' kind request to stay away and instead, put up pictures of _cute, fluffy bunnies_ inside his locker! How the hell did you manage to get his combination anyways?" Sam used his hands for dramatic effect, and successfully made the situation seem more important by x100. Dean thought that he too, should start using hand gestures because they actually seemed to work.

"Sammy, you don't even know your own friend. Cas _likes_ bunnies."

"What are you tal—"

"It makes sense if you think about it. They're quiet all the time, they like to eat healthy food, and even if you hate to clean their crap, you still love them anyways because they're so innocent looking. Even when bunnies grunt, it sounds adorable. It's exactly what Cas is like."

"…I'm scared to ask where you heard bunnies grunt. Also, I can't believe you related bunnies to Cas."

"Don't worry it wasn't sexual. Jesus. Anna sent me a link on _Youtube_ and after the video, I had to punch a wall to make myself feel manlier again. Punching a wall fucking _hurts_. "

"You don't say."

"Shut up, Sammy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

"Sam?" Cas questioned softly.

"What is it, Cas?"

"Please tell me it's a Wednesday."

Sam stopped working on a multi-step math problem and looked at Cas. Cas' hair was more unkempt than usual, and he was wearing his black polo shirt and dark slim jeans in the middle of a rather warm spring. His head was down on the table, buried in his crossed arms. He looked _miserable_.

"It's a Thursday, Cas. I'm sorry," Sam gives him an apologizing look. "But on the good news, Dean still has track and won't be able to stay with us for the whole time."

Cas turned his head to the side and stared at Sam through his black framed glasses. "I'll still see him anyways."

A silence slowly tried to fit in between them but Sam pushed it away. "Do you really hate Dean that much? He can be annoying sometimes but I he's a good person, I swear."

"I don't hate him. It's just that I… I think I'm _very _slowly starting to realize my _feelings_ for Dean and I don't know what to do with them…"

"_WHAT?!_"

"Mr. Winchester, do you have any feelings to discuss with the class? Because I'm sure they would _love_ to hear the gossip you and Castiel are sharing." Mr. Shurley turned around from the white board and pointed his green marker at the two. "Please start to _answer _the math problems_,_ and not _gossip_ about _love interests_. I have ears like the Leviathans so please don't think I can't hear anything—because I can."

The _whole_ class shifted their attention to the duo, in the back corner of the classroom. Their eyes felt like hot laser beams and it felt as if they made the room 20 degrees hotter. Sam flushed in embarrassment, while Castiel stared at his hands, with the tips of his ears cherry red. The two freshmen settled down and started to answer the questions. By the end of math class, Sam firmly believed that Mr. Shurley was a crazy psychic, and his brother was the male version of Aphrodite.

* * *

The bell rang.

Castiel sat a little longer on his chair then slowly started to pack his books into his bag. Castiel walked out of the class room and was deep in thought.

Should he skip Chess Club today? It was just one club, right? But he _promised _Sam that he would come… Then again, Castiel would see him tomorrow. Yet… he _was_ the president of the club so he _should_ go…right?

The freshman continued to walk and didn't realize that his feet took him to the Chess Club room.

Goshdarnit.

He peeked into the room but did not see the elder Winchester. Instead, Sam was waving over, smiling. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The coast was clear.

As he was about to step in the room, however, he feels a big, warm hand on his small shoulder.

"What's up, blue-eyes?" Dean greets him with a relaxed smile on his face, faintly smelling like citrus-mint shampoo.

"The ceiling," the freshman answered dryly, and toed the floor with his black converse sneakers. He looked at Sam for help, but Sam rolled his eyes and facepalmed, muttering something about his brother.

Castiel turned around and faced Dean. "Dean. With all respect, you cannot come to the Chess Club. If you want to have a match with me, you shall have to wait after club," Cas looked straight at Dean in the eyes, waiting for any disapproving remarks. Strangely, there were none.

"Whatever, I can wait. It's only like an hour anyways," Dean smirked in victory as he looked into Cas' blue eyes.

Cas' plan backfired. He thought Dean would get annoyed and go home. Really, it made 100% sense in his head. Who wants to wait for an hour just to play Chess with him?!

"As you wish," Cas softly said. So like every normal club day, Cas went to sit down on the empty chair in front of Sam.

Sam greeted him with a small smile and reassured his best friend. "Let's just enjoy the game, Cas. And maybe during the game, you can organize your…feelings for Dean."

As minutes flew by, the students started to leave one by one, all kindly saying 'bye' as they left the room. In the end, as always, it was Sam and Cas who were left in the room. Unsurprisingly, Dean kept his promise; he was still outside the classroom, patiently waiting for Cas while listening to his classic rock on his old Ipod and singing the lyrics softly, slightly out-of-key.

Sam gives Cas a you-can-do-this look. "Just give Dean a chance, Cas. He's annoying as hell sometimes, but he can be really nice. He's actually a softie on the inside. And you'll beat him in 5 minutes anyways." Sam patted Cas' back, and exited the room.

"Wait for me by Baby, 'kay, Sammy?"

"Okay, Dean. Later, Cas!" And Sam left Dean and Cas alone in the room.

Cas tilted his head when Dean said Baby. Dean must've seen him, and so he clarified for Cas. "Baby is my car—a 1967 Chevy Impala. I really can't live without her."

Dean sauntered to the empty seat in front of Cas, and smiled. "Guess we're finally playing chess, huh? Get ready, because I actually studied this shit."

"One cannot simply just study Chess." Cas tilted his head in confusion. Dean just smirked at him back.

"You wanna bet?"

"Yes."

And so the game started as Cas moved his pawn to 4H.

* * *

Cas really thought that he would've beaten Dean by using _Fool's Mate_ trick, which was the fastest way to get the king with only a few moves. Yet, that wasn't the case. Apparently, one _can_ study for chess. Dean still had his king, 2 pawns, 1 bishop, 1 rook, and 1 knight. Cas too had the pieces on his board as Dean, but he still had his Queen, and a rook left.

He actually didn't mind playing chess with Dean; it was actually enjoyable. The senior talked a lot about classic rock music to which Cas had no knowledge of, but he enjoyed hearing Dean's enthusiastic voice, and liked seeing the spark in his emerald eyes. Dean's expression was almost comical when Cas confessed that he didn't know anything about old music. He promised Cas that he'd show him his big collection of cassette tapes. Cas smiled brightly, and nodded once.

The game went on for a little longer, but it was obvious who was going to win. Cas had Dean's king trapped in a corner with his queen, and 2 rooks, blocking any escape for the white black chess piece.

"Checkmate," Cas grinned at Dean, feeling triumph about his victory.

Dean whistled, impressed by Cas. "Damn, Sam wasn't lying about you and your godly skills in chess."

"I knew I was going to win." They both started to put away the chess pieces; one bag for white, and one bag for black. Respectively, all the pieces were in their bags, except for the missing piece—the white queen. He _knew_ it was on the chess board. Perhaps Dean accidentally put it in the other bag?

"Dean, did you see the white quee-?"

Before Cas could finish the sentence, his thin wrist got tugged by strong hand of the senior, and suddenly felt warm lips softly pressed against his. He was so shocked that he couldn't kiss Dean back. His eyes are wide open, and his heart was beating erratically. When Dean slowly pulled back, Cas parted his mouth to say something, but only a harmless squeak comes out. Dean chuckles at Cas' deer-in-headlights look, and the flush in his cheeks. He held up the white queen in front of the stupefied freshman.

"Will you be my queen?" Dean asked Cas as he rubbed his neck.

Cas just continued to look at Dean like he's grown a third head. "unh?"

"Isn't that 'will you go out with me' in nerdy-chess-language?"

Cas shook his head once and still didn't believe what Dean said.

Dean rocked back and forth on his heels, showing slight signs of worry. "So will you?"

The freshman looked up at the senior's eyes and saw anticipation in his bright green eyes. Cas didn't see trickery, but saw truth, and hope. Cas realized that all this time, Dean was just trying to get his attention. The fooling around, the locker break-in, the k-pop pictures…

He smiles at the taller teenager. His small pale hand slips under the bigger tanned one, and takes away the white chess piece. Cas pressed his lips on the chess piece and answered Dean's long awaited question.

"I'll be honored to be your queen, Dean."


End file.
